The invention relates to mirrors used inside a vehicle for observing an infant in a rear-facing car seat secured to the rear seat of a motor vehicle.
Mirror devices of the general type described are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. patents: Cossey U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,572; Masucci U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,892; Erickson U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,956; Harris U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,118; Gardner U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,618; Lumbra et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,347; and Nolan-Brown U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,321. A particular mirror attachment system is disclosed in Kane U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,753.
Very briefly, in such devices, a mirror is mounted or attached near the top of the rear seat of a motor vehicle in such a way that the driver of the vehicle, by looking in the rear view mirror, can observe an infant in a safety seat of the type in which the infant is positioned facing the rear of the vehicle.